Only Time Can Tell
by crazy-city-child
Summary: 10 years ago Kairi moved away from Destiny Islands leaving Sora and everything she knew behind. Now she's back, but just how much has changed? And more importantly ow much has Sora changed? Story's better then the Summary. [SoKai]
1. Prologue

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this story. This is only the prologue the next chapter is way better.**

* * *

Prologue

"Sora?"

He looked down at the ground; he could feel his small heart breaking. "Do you really have to go?" Sora asked quietly, he looked up at her again. She just nodded sadly; Sora could tell her heart was breaking as well. Who knew six year olds could feel this much sadness and pain.

"We have to go, Sora." She said quietly.

"Will you come back, Kairi?" But Sora already knew her answer.

"I don't know, Dads got a new job so we could be living there for a while." Kairi told him, sadness obvious in her voice.

"But why do you have to go? You could come and live with me, I'm sure my Mum won't mind." Sora suggested brightly.

Kairi just shook her head again. "I have to go with my parents, Sora."

Sora sighed deeply, why was this happening? Kairi was his beast friend, why did she have to move? "Will we ever see each other again?" He asked quietly.

Kairi didn't answer him straight away; instead she pulled a small charm made of shells out of the front pocket of her bag. "Take this," She said placing it in Sora's hand.

"What is it?" Sora asked looking at the charm curiously.

"It's my lucky charm." Kairi told him.

"I can't take this, it's yours." Sora said trying to hand it back.

"No, take it. When we meet again you can give back to me." Kairi said smiling.

Sora finally understood what she was trying to do; this charm meant that one day in the future they would meet again no matter what. Sora placed it in his pocket.

"I just wish I had something to give you." He told her.

"You don't have to give me anything, Sora. My memories are all I need." said Kairi.

Sora saw a small tear slowly fall down her cheek. "Don't cry." He pleaded.

Kairi bit her lip and did her best to smile.

"Kairi, it's time to go sweetheart." Kairi's mother called.

Kairi flung her arms around Sora and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you Sora." She whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too." Sora whispered back. "But we'll see each other again real soon."

Kairi let go of him and smiled. "Yeah, really soon." She agreed.

"Come on, Kairi!" Her dad called.

"Goodbye, Kairi." Said Sora.

"Not goodbye," Kairi corrected him. "See you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon." Sora said smiling for the first time.

Kairi picked up her bag, took a deep breath, and headed towards the family car that was parked a few meters away from the front gate of their now old house. Sora remained standing at the gate and watched Kairi climb into the car. The cars motor started and it slowly pulled away from the curb. Kairi turned around in the back seat of the car and waved to Sora, he waved back and tried to hide the fact that his eyes were full of tears. Finally Sora could no longer see the car, Kairi was gone. Sora sat down, leant against the gate and let his silent tears fall. He couldn't believe she was actually gone. After what felt like forever Sora wiped away his tears and pulled out Kairi's good luck charm and held it close to his heart. They would meet again; someday soon, he just knew it.

* * *

**Kinda corney, oh well. The next chapters alot better so please read on!**


	2. 10 Years Latter

This was it. If Sora made this goal then his team would win the whole Soccer season. There wasn't much time left. He had to make this goal he just had to. Sora could hear the crowd cheering for him, he couldn't let them down. He took a deep breath then kicked the ball straight towards the goal. The ball soared high above the other players' heads. Everything seemed to go silent. Sora was sure he'd kicked the ball too high, he just knew it. Then to his surprise the ball gracefully slipped through the goalie's fingers and flew into the back of the goal. A moment latter a whistle blew and the crowd burst into loud cries and cheers.

"SORA! SORA!" they chanted over and over again.

Suddenly Sora felt himself being lifted of the ground, he looked down and saw Tidus and Wakka.

"Way to go, ya!" Wakka yelled.

"What a GOAL!" Tidus yelled at the top of his voice.

The rest of the soccer team crowded around Sora, Wakka and Tidus. They all cheered and thumped Sora on the back. Tidus and Wakka put Sora down, there were people everywhere, Sora was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. As much as he loved the feeling he wanted to get away from all the noise, not to mention he could see a large group of girls forming close by.

Sora felt a firm hand close around his wrist and pull him out of the now growing crowed. Sora and his saviour ran towards the sports centre, they'd be safe in there until the celebrations died down.

"Thanks, Riku." Sora puffed as the two boys sat down beside an empty basketball court.

"No problem, I just didn't want to see my best friend get killed a massive crowed of diehard soccer fans." Riku laughed.

"You forgot the swarm of diehard soccer fan girls." Sora added and they both laughed.

"Congratulations on the win by the way." Riku added.

"Thanks."

"But you always have to make it dramatic don't you." Said Riku.

"Dramatic?" Sora asked surprised.

"Yeah, scoring the winning goal seconds before the end of the game." Riku explained.

"Hey, that just happened! I wasn't trying to make it dramatic." Sora protested.

"Sure." Riku laughed. Sora glared at him but eventually found himself laughing with him.

"So where do we go?"

Kairi turned round to face the spiky blond haired boy.

"Honestly Roxas, you never listen do you?" She sighed.

"Hey, I listen…sometimes…when I fell like it…" Roxas trailed off, Kairi giggled.

"Look, we've just got to find the main school office so we can find out our subjects and classes." Kairi told him.

"Sorry, what was that? I wasn't listening." Said Roxas.

"Roxas!"

"Kidding Kairi." Roxas told her quickly.

Kairi glared at him but couldn't help giggling after a few seconds.

"Come on Mr. Comedian, let's try and find the main office." Kairi said pulling him towards the main school building.

"Hey, what's that?" Roxas asked pointing at a large commotion that appeared to be coming from a recently finished soccer game. "They have Soccer here!" Roxas exclaimed. "Can we go over and see, please Kairi?" He pleaded.

"Roxas, I know you love soccer but it can wait." Kairi told him.

"Fine." Roxas muttered angrily. "Never let me have any fun."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Roxas said a little too loudly.

Kairi just rolled her eyes and pulled him away from the soccer game. Kairi really loved her cousin, but he gets easily distracted especially when it came to soccer. Kairi looked back at the soccer game and saw two boys running away from it as fast as they could. Kairi couldn't help thinking that they both looked familiar, especially the one with spiky brown hair. She quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"We need to find someone who can tell us were to go." Said Kairi.

At that moment a girl with white blond hair emerged from the main building, she was obviously a student because of her uniform.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The girl asked.

"Can you tell us where to find the main office, we're a little lost." Kairi told her.

"Oh yes, you just go down the main hallway, turn left down the first corridor then it's the second door on your right." The girl explained.

"Thankyou." Kairi thanked her.

"That's ok." The girl smiled then head off to where Kairi had seen those two boys disappeared moments before.

"Come on Roxas."

"Huh? Do you know where the office is?" Roxas asked, apparently he'd been watching the soccer celebrations the whole time.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Just come on."

Sora and Riku continued to laugh loudly, they'd actually forgotten what they were laughing about but they didn't care. They were laughing so hard that they hadn't noticed that someone else had joined them, the person coughed loudly to get their attention. Sora looked up and saw the white blond haired girl.

"Hey, Naminé." Sora said brightly.

"Hi, congratulations." Naminé said smiling.

Sora jumped up and hugged her. "Thanks."

"Just wish I'd been there to see it." Naminé sighed.

"You weren't there?" Sora asked surprised.

"No, I had my extra art class." Naminé told him. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok, I know how much you love your art." Said Sora, still a little disappointed.

"Yeah, but I know how much you love soccer." Naminé pointed out. "But I think I know how to make it up to you."

"How?" Sora asked.

"I'll pay for the pizza on Saturday." Naminé suggested.

"Deal." Sora agreed.

"Cool, I've got and get some stuff out of my locker." Naminé said hugging him again. "And I think you should get changed." She added before heading outside.

"See ya, Naminé."

Riku snickered slightly.

"What?" Sora demanded.

"Why haven't you two hooked up yet?" Riku asked.

"Because I don't feel that way about her and she doesn't feel that way about me." Sora told him.

"Oh, I know why you won't go out with Naminé. It's her isn't it? You're still in love with her." Riku said slyly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sora said angrily.

"Come on Sora! You spent a week moping around and crying after she left." Said Riku.

"I didn't." Sora said crossing his arms.

"Sure, and Selphie is the quietist girl in school." Riku laughed.

Sora glared at him then looked outside. "The crowds dying down, I better get changed."

"Ok, I'll see you at lunch." Said Riku as the two boys headed outside.

"Right, see ya!" Sora called as he made a mad dash for the main building hoping that the diehard fan girls didn't see him.

"Names?"

"Kairi and Roxas Utada." Kairi told the woman. "We just moved here from Twilight Town."

"I've got a brother in Twilight Town, lovely place." The woman said as she type Kairi and Roxas's details into a computer. "Your timetable should be printing out now." The woman headed into a room behind her to retrieve Kairi's and Roxas's timetables.

"Man I'm tiered." Roxas yawned.

"But we haven't even been to our first class yet." Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't go to bed until like 1 am last night." Roxas told her.

Kairi just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Boys."

A few moments latter the woman returned and handed Kairi and Roxas a piece of paper and two locks each.

"Your locker numbers are written on your timetables." The woman told them.

"Thankyou." Kairi and Roxas said in unison.

"You're welcome." The woman said smiling.

As they left Kairi and Roxas heard the woman say to one of her colleagues, "Those Twilight Town kids are always so polite."

"She obviously hasn't met Sifer and his gang." Said Roxas and Kairi laughed. Roxas was right, even thought Sifer and his gang were the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee they were the rudest most self-centred people in town.

"That's what I love about Destiny Islands." Said Kairi. "No gangs, everyone just gets along."

"I'm starting to think I'll like it here." Roxas sighed. Roxas hadn't exactly wanted to come to Destiny Islands because all his friends were in Twilight Town. But eventually Kairi convinced him it wouldn't be so bad. "So, where are our lockers?"

Just as Kairi was about to answer someone came racing around the corner and bumped into her.

"Sorry!" The guy called as he raced off.

"You ok?" Roxas asked.

"I'm fine." Kairi told him, but her mind was racing there was something familiar about that guys voice.

Sora raced round a corner and accidentally knocked into a girl. "Sorry!" He yelled to her as he sprinted off, he didn't have time to check if she was all right due to the fact there were a few girls chasing him. The strange thing was when he bumped into her he'd only glanced at her for a second but she seemed very familiar. Sora reached his locker, opened it as fast as he could, grabbed his sport bag and sprinted to the change rooms. Once inside the change rooms Sora was safe, and maybe if he waited in there long enough the girls would've given up.

10 minutes latter Sora left the change rooms in his normal school uniform. It'd worked there wasn't a girl in sight. Sora checked his watch and realised he was late for homeroom. He quickly raced back to his locker.

"Hey Naminé, didn't keep you waiting did I?" Sora asked as he placed his sports bag in his locker and grabbed the books he needed.

"Only a few minutes." Naminé told him. "But I guessed you were hiding?"

"You guessed right." Sora closed his locker and locked it. "Came on."

He and Naminé always walked to homeroom together, it was the only class they had together this year.

"How's your extra art classes going?" Sora asked.

"Great yeah. I stated a new picture this morning." Naminé pulled out her sketch (she took it everywhere) and showed Sora a rough sketch of a beautiful cliffy coastline.

"Looks great." Sora told her.

"Thanks." Naminé smiled. "So how've your classes been." They'd almost reached their homeroom by now.

"Last term was pretty bad, so at the start of this term I promised myself that I wouldn't get into heaps of trouble. And try to stay clear of any distracting surprises." Sora told her turning around so he was walking in front of her. "No more surprises for me." At that moment Sora accidentally walked into someone pushing them to the ground. "God, I'm sorry." Soras said kneeling down to help the person pick up their books.

Once Kairi had placed all her new school books in her locker she checked her timetable and pulled out the books she needed."

"Ready to go, Roxas? We don't want to be late for our first class."

"First class? Kairi, it's homeroom that doesn't count as a class." Roxas told her.

"We still don't want to be late." Kairi said putting the lock on her locker.

"Ok, let's go." said Roxas.

The pair walked along the corridor and tried to ignore all the people staring at them.

"Why are they looking at us?" Roxas asked her.

"Because we're new." Kairi answered.

"You're not new, you used to live around here." Said Roxas.

"I'm not sure many people remember me, I moved away ten years ago after all." Kairi reminded him. She looked at the door numbers; they were getting close to their new homeroom.

"I bet you're hoping he still remembers you." Roxas said slyly.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Kairi said in a very posh voice and stuck her nose up in the air pretending to be snooty.

"But you are hoping he remembers you, aren't you?" Roxas asked.

Kairi turned her head so she was looking at Roxas and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. "Like I said Roxas, it's been ten years. Yes, I do hope he remembers me, but I doubt he does."

At that moment someone walked into Kairi knocking her to the ground.

"God, I'm sorry." The boy said as he helped Kairi pick up her books.

"It's ok, really." Kairi told him. "They're just text books."

"Kairi Utada?"

Kairi looked up and saw that it was the spiky haired brunet she'd seen running away from the soccer game. He was now reading her name off one of her textbooks.

"The same Kairi Utada that moved away from Destiny Islands ten years ago?" He asked.

"Yes that's me, how did you know?" Kairi asked.

"Well…" He said looking up so Kairi could see his face. Everything seemed to stop, those eyes, the hair, that voice. It was him.

"Sora?" Kairi asked in utter disbelief.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah Kai, it's me."

"Oh My God!" Kairi screamed as she flung her arms around Sora and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Sora laughed.

The two stood up still clinging onto one another. Kairi pulled away slightly so she could see him clearly.

"Wow Sora, you've grown!" She exclaimed.

"So have you." Sora said smiling his classic cheesy grin. "I can't believe your actually here, is this a dream?"

"No, I moved back about a week ago." Kairi laughed and hugged him again.

"I can't believe it's been ten years." Said Sora.

"Me nether." Kairi agreed.

"So much for him not remembering." Roxas laughed.

"So much for no distracting surprises." Naminé said smiling widely.

* * *

**The chapters are going to get a lot better after this, I'm sorry if you found it confusing. Anyway please Read and Review!**

**Luv C-C-C!**


	3. Destiny Islands High

**WOW! Hey guys sorry it's taken me soooooooooo long to update anything! I've been on a sort of camp thing for the last two months with my school so I couldnt really do any writing. Plus I had to give my laptop back to the school so I nearly lost a lot of my files. Anyway, this chapter took me quite a while because I wasn't sure which characters to include or not. We also get to find out a little bit about why Kairi moved back to Destiny Islands. Hope you like it and please Read&Review!**

* * *

Destiny Island High:

After what felt like an eternity of happiness Kairi let go of Sora and smiled. He smiled back at her.

"I still can't believe it." He said. "Are you sure this isn't a dream."

"I guess there's one way to know for sure." Kairi pinched Sora on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Sora demanded.

"See, that proves it's not a dream." Kairi told him.

Sora rubbed his arm and laughed. "You always used to do that."

Kairi giggled and looked round she hadn't noticed all the people staring at her. She'd completely forgotten she'd just screamed and hugged Sora in front of her entire year level.

"Great, it's my first day and already I'm considered a freak." Kairi said angrily.

"Don't worry, if your friends with Sora you'll never be considered a freak."

Kairi looked up and saw the same white blond haired girl she'd asked directions from earlier.

"Why?"

"Because he's the school soccer team's star player, and he's one of the most popular guys in school." The girl told her.

"Really?" Kairi asked Sora.

"I wouldn't say most popular." Sora rambled.

The blond haired girl rolled her eyes. "I'm Naminé by the way." Naminé introduced herself.

"I'm Kairi." Said Kairi. She and Naminé looked at one another in amazement, they looked extremely alike. Or maybe they were imagining things.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Said Naminé smiling widely. "Sora's told me a lot about you."

Kairi looked up at Sora and saw him blush slightly. "Ah…well, now you two know each other let's get to homeroom." Sora said quickly.

"Hey! What about me?"

"Oh, sorry Roxas," Kairi said turning to Roxas. "Sora, Naminé, this is my cousin Roxas."

"Hi." Said Roxas.

"Nice to meet you." Said Sora.

Sora and Roxas looked at one another in alarm, they looked so alike, almost like looking into a mirror. It was sort of creepy. Roxas looked away from Sora and smiled at Naminé, she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

"Hi." He said simply.

"Hi." Naminé replied. Sora hadn't heard her voice like this before; it was so quiet and far away.

"So, should we go to homeroom?" Kairi asked.

"Good idea." Said Naminé.

The four quickly hurried into the classroom.

"Please class, quieten down!" Their teacher called over the loud talk issuing from the class. Sora and Naminé took their usual seats, Kairi decided to sit next to Sora and Roxas sat next to Kairi.

"A bit of quiet please." The teacher called again and the class fell silent.

"What's his name?" Kairi asked Sora quietly looking up at the tall, dark haired teacher.

"He's Mr. Leonhart, but we just call him Leon. He's a great English teacher." Sora told her.

"Now," Leon said now he finally had the class's attention. "I know school is starting latter then usual because of the Soccer final, which I am pleased to say, we won," Cheers erupted from the class and a few people thumped Sora on the back. "But that doesn't mean the rest of today is going to be a free day." Leon warned. "I'll give you some advice though, if you've got Vexen in third period science today he'll be teaching chemical structures, he'll be talking so much that he won't even notice if you fall asleep."

The class laughed.

"Great, I've got him fifth." Kairi heard Sora mumble.

"Moving on I believe we have two new student's joining us." Leon picked up the new class list. "Let me see…oh yes, Kairi and Roxas Utada, could you come up the front please and tell us a bit about yourselves."

Kairi and Roxas looked at on another then quietly walked up the front of the classroom.

"Um…hi," Kairi started. "I'm Kairi and this is my cousin Roxas. We just moved here from Twilight Town."

"What's Twilight Town like?" Leon asked Roxas.

"It's…well…it's nothing like Destiny Islands, there are a lot more buildings, oh and they have the best ice cream in Twilight town its called Sea-Salt Ice Cream."

"Eww, salt ice cream?" one of the girls up the back snickered. "Who'd want to live in a place like Twilight Town anyway?"

"I think Sea-Salt Ice Cream sound delicious." Naminé said loudly.

"And I'd really like to visit Twilight Town one day." Sora added.

The girl shut up straight away, Kairi mouthed 'Thankyou' to Sora and Naminé, and they both smiled.

"We're glad to have you here." Said Leon. "Now who'd like to show Kairi around the school for today?" Sora put his hand up immediately. "Well Mr. Hikaru, I've never seen you this enthusiastic."

"Well Leon, maybe it's about time I started to do something useful around here." Said Sora.

"Ok Kairi, Sora will show you around the school for today. Do you two know one another?" Leon asked.

"Yeah we do, me and Kairi go way back." Sora told him.

"Now who'd like to show Roxas around – thankyou Naminé."

Naminé's hand had flown straight up into the air the moment Leon spoke Roxas's name.

"Now we've gotten that sorted out I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." Leon told the class as they slowly got to their feet.

"So what do you have now?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Maths, you?"

"Same. Who's your teacher?"

"Mr. Luxord." Kairi told him.

"Looks like we're in the same class." Said Sora.

"Great." Kairi smiled. "So when are you going to show me around the school?"

"Lunch I think, and there are going to quite a few people who are going to want to see you." Sora told her.

"Like who?" Kairi asked.

"You'll see." Sora didn't say anymore.

Kairi and Sora said goodbye to Roxas and Naminé and headed to maths. Kairi was so happy that she'd found Sora and he hadn't forgotten her. The only thing that worried her now was who exactly wanted to see her.

* * *

Lunch came quickly, Sora and Naminé met Kairi and Roxas at their lockers and the four walked to the cafeteria. By now they were all very hungry and couldn't wait to get some food.

"So how were your classes?" Roxas asked Kairi, they hadn't had a class together yet.

"Good so far." Kairi replied.

"Sora!" Someone called out from behind them.

Naminé looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Hey Roxas, how about you and I go save some seats? Sora and Kairi might be here a while."

"Huh?" Apparently Roxas hadn't heard her. "I can't hear well when I haven't eaten."

"Come on." Naminé said pulling Roxas towards the Cafeteria.

"Sora, wait up!" A silver haired young man called over the crowd.

"Who's that?" Kairi asked.

"You'll see." Sora replied.

"God," The boy said when he'd caught up with them. "That crowd's almost impossible to get through."

"Riku?" Kairi asked quietly.

"That's my name don't wear-" he stopped mid sentences as his eyes fell on Kairi. "Kairi…is that you?"

"Glad to see you remember me." Kairi beamed.

"Kind of hard to forget a best friend." Riku laughed and hugged her.

Sora joined the hug and they all laughed. It was just like old times when the three of them had played together out on the Island. Back then it seamed like nothing else mattered as long as they had each other. How Kairi had missed them and this feeling.

"It's strange," Riku said when the three let go of one another. "Sora and I were talking about you this morning, and now here you are."

"Maybe I came back for a reason." Said Kairi.

"Yeah, maybe you did." Sora murmured.

Kairi and Sora both trailed off into their own thoughts, after a few moments Riku decided to bring them back to Earth. Before Kairi had left the islands she and Sora always had a habit of zoning out at the same time, apparently things hadn't changed.

"Ok, if you two are done trying to figure out the meaning of life I say we get some lunch." Riku said loudly breaking them from their thoughts.

"Oh right." Sora and Kairi said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Kairi giggled. "Say a word and I get to punish you!"

Sora crossed his arms angrily.

"Sora, you're not going to go along with that are you?"

Sora looked at Kairi, he remember her punches being quite painful. He nodded quickly.

"Ok whatever; let's get to the Caff before all the tables are gone." Riku suggested and they headed toward the slowly filling Cafeteria.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku, over here!" Naminé called over the loud conversations going on in the cafeteria.

"Hey Naminé, who's your friend?" Riku asked as they sat down at the table.

"This is my cousin, Roxas." Kairi told him. "Roxas, this is Riku."

"Nice to meet you." Roxas said shaking Riku's hand.

"Wow, you and Sora look alike!" Riku exclaimed looking from Roxas to Sora.

"We've noticed." Said Roxas.

"Who looks like Sora?"

They all looked up and saw a girl with brown hair that flicked at the end, green eyes and a large smile standing behind Riku.

"Hi Selphie," Naminé greeted her. Kairi looked at the girl in slight shock and absolute happiness, how come she hadn't recognised her before?

"Is there room for me?" Selphie asked.

Sora moved slightly so there was enough room for Selphie. The problem was he was now a lot closer to Kairi, he tried his best not to think about it.

"Thanks Sora." Selphie said sitting down. "So who looks like you?"

Sora pointed to Roxas, Selphie let out a squeal of amazement as she looked at both of them. Kairi couldn't help smiling; Selphie was still the same hyper girl she'd been all those years ago.

"Sora, why aren't you saying anything?" Naminé asked.

He pointed to Kairi and crossed his arms angrily again.

"She jinxed him." Riku told her. "And I have no idea why he's going along with it."

"Believe me Riku, Kairi's punches hurt." Said Roxas. "She jinxed me once when we were eight, I spoke and had a bruise on my arm for weeks!"

"Kairi?" Selphie said quietly, she looked past Sora, her eyes widened as they fell on Kairi. "OH MY GOD! Kairi it's you! You're really here!"

"Hey Selphie!" Kairi smiled widely.

Selphie leaned over Sora to hug Kairi. The two friends were laughing so loudly that almost everyone in the cafeteria had turned round to find the source of the commotion. Sora felt a little uncomfortable with Selphie practically lying on him to reach Kairi. He poked her hard in the back and she let out a yelp.

"Hey! What was that for…oh…sorry Sora." Selphie said letting go of Kairi and sitting up.

Kairi giggled, Selphie defiantly hadn't changed one bit.

"So Kairi, where have you been all this time?" Selphie asked.

"Twilight Town." Kairi answered. "It's really nice there…but no where near as great as Destiny Islands."

"I'm guessing you and your parents moved back then?" Riku asked.

"Um…no." Kairi replied, everyone except Roxas looked at Kairi slightly confused. "Well, when I heard Roxas and his parent's were moving to Destiny Islands I begged my parent's to let me go too. My parents and Roxas's parents eventually agreed as long as I go back to Twilight Town every few months to visit." Kairi explained.

"It's just a good thing my family can put up with you, Kairi." Said Roxas and everyone laughed.

It took Kairi a few moments to realise Sora was glaring at her. "Ok fine." She sighed. "Sora, Sora, Sora."

"Thankyou!" Sora half yelled.

Riku snickered slightly. "You're such a looser Sora."

"Shut up!"

"Just like old times, huh?" Said Kairi, she smiled remembering how Sora and Riku used to bicker over the smallest of things.

"Some things never change." Riku replied.

"Yeah, he's still a total jerk." Sora whispered to Kairi.

"Hey, I heard that!"

* * *

School finally ended and the students were free to go. Kairi placed a few books in her bag and closed her locker, she noticed Roxas just stuffing books into his bag without a care.

"And you wonder why your books get ruined." Kairi laughed.

Roxas looked down at his bag and shrugged. "Do I look like I care?"

Kairi smiled and picked up her bag. "Come on, let's go home."

Kairi and Roxas had made it to the school gate when they heard someone calling after them.

"Kairi! Roxas!"

They turned round and saw Sora running to catch up with them.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" Kairi asked.

"I bunch of us are going down to the beach, and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come?" Sora asked.

"Oh, we'd love to but we've got a whole heap of boxes to unpack." Kairi told him.

"Oh." Sora said rather downhearted.

"Maybe we could do something tomorrow." Roxas suggested. "It'd be great to see some more of this place."

"Ok, the others and I will give you a guided tour of Destiny Islands." Sora said brightly.

"Great, what do you think Kairi?" Roxas asked his cousin.

"Sounds good." Kairi agreed.

"Sora, come on!" Someone yelled.

"I better go, see you guys tomorrow!" Sora shouted running of to join some of his friends.

Roxas turned to Kairi with an odd expression on his face.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing." Roxas sighed. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

**Yeah, not the best chapter ever but some more interesting stuff will happen soon. Anyway I love to hear what you guys think so please Read&Review**

**CCC**


End file.
